The present disclosure relates to fuel tank vent valves, and particularly to venting apparatus for regulating discharge of fuel vapor from a fuel tank and admission of outside air into the fuel tank. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a fuel tank pressure regulator including a fuel tank vent valve.
Vehicle fuel systems include valves associated with a fuel tank and are configured to vent pressurized or displaced fuel vapor from the vapor space in the fuel tank to a vapor recovery canister located outside of the fuel tank. The canister is designed to capture and store hydrocarbons entrained in fuel vapors that are displaced and generated in the fuel tank during a typical vehicle refueling operation or that are otherwise vented from the fuel tank.